Things Ain't Always Set in Stone
by lexiipediia
Summary: When Mark Sloan goes back to New York for the holidays, he goes back to meet some old friends. Coincidentally, they are friends with someone else, who he never thought he'd see again. But the main concern is, can he truly win her back? AU Post 7x13.


**Author's note: Hi guys! So I've definitely fallen into the Grey's fandom, I do apologize in advance for not finishing my other fics. It may happen, I'm not really sure. A lot has changed over the years, but mark and lexie are definitely my otp, and I just adore them. So here's an au story of them! Comments are greatly appreciated!**

 **CHAPTER ONE;**

LEXIE:

The sun nearly seemed brighter than usual. Lexie Grey could only groan and use her feather down pillow as a shield. She could only squint, and force herself out of the empty bed until she nearly hit the floor. Between the snow and the large windows: the sun was an enemy to any surgeon.

For a split second, Lexie had forgotten she made plans. It was her first holiday away from Seattle - ever. Meredith and Derek had already sent gifts, even ones I promised to wait until Christmas Day to open. They set nestled under my lonely tree in the corner of the condominium Lexie called home. The condo of 1,200 square feet was designed to her liking, after just a few months. Right now, it was trimmed with Christmas decorations, and scented candles of peppermint and cinnamon.

The hardwood floors were her favorite, and the vaulted ceilings. It was spacey and felt like a home. The living arrangements were cozy, and she somewhat enjoyed being away from the world she had known. The world of Seattle seemed so far away, but she did stay updated thanks to Meredith.

Lexie picked up and moved a few weeks after a fight with Mark. She knew he had been caught up with Callie and Arizona and the new baby in his life, and forcing a new world on her; she didn't know if she belonged. _Did she?_ It was a scary thought if she really questioned it. Her head was still a jungle - overwhelmed with mixed emotions, and trying to figure out life on her own. To be honest she felt like she was running away from her problems. Was it really running away? Maybe it was a new way of looking like she was moving on. Then, Lexie put in a request for a new hospital, and ended up with a new job a week later. Now as a neurosurgeon in the making, everything seemed progressively a little better.

Her day began with a quick shower, which she desperately needed. Then dessert making, starting out with Pinterest and going downhill from there. Lexie wasn't the best at desserts, but it shouldn't be that difficult. Her choice finally landed on the cake batter chocolate chip cookies, which seemed like they were the easiest thing she could screw up.

Thankfully, her day was free. That was possibly a first, especially around the holidays. Her Thanksgiving and every holiday she spent here before, was truly taken over by the new position she held. The Seattle native hardly had a life. Now, it came for a time for her to actually go and have fun with her friends. She was overly nervous about going to dinner with her friends. It was her first big outing. She abruptly heard a text message go off. Not unusual for Kelsey to text so often, but the brunette had her finger on things - especially parties.

[ text - Kelsey ]: _hey, hope you don't mind hanging out with one other person. Our old friend is coming in today. We promise you'll love him!_

Friend huh? She liked most of their friends, so she didn't see the fuss. The more the merrier, plus her people skills were better and breaking out of her shell was much easier now. Kelsey was the first person she met, fetal medicine to be exact. Everyone on her floor were supportive and welcoming. She loved it, plus her photographic memory was a crowd pleaser. Along with Michael, her fiancé, the head of Neuro.

As for appearances, coincidentally, Lexie still kept her blonde hair. She liked the change, and it was much better than where she was. The feeling was better. Though, it did feel like a mask.

Lexie knew she needed to get there early; she hated getting somewhere rather late. She donned a cocktail dress, that filled out her curves quite well. It was red with bows on the sleeves, that rested gently just past her shoulders, and it was velvet. Lexie had gone shopping months before and found it at a boutique.

The blonde steps up at the door with presents and cookies in tow, waiting for someone to answer the door. Soon, she sees a figure coming my way to open the door. Lexie found myself distracted because of the neighbors. The snow was definitely something, not as tolerable like Washington was - more like an upgrade to a winter wonderland.

"Hey! - I brought -" Her eyes were probably doubled by now. She could feel the shock written all over her face and the cold wind hitting my bones. On top of everything else, her cheeks were cold but she couldn't move inside. This wasn't how she saw Christmas right now. The faint playing of a classic yet ironic Wham! song playing in the background, possibly coming from the stereo in the living room.

"Lex," she hears a husky voice waking her out of the daze she was trapped around. His leather jacket was thrown over his arm. He hadn't shaved in a good while. She couldn't help but fix her eyes on him and not look away. There was so much she wanted to say, but in the long run - she couldn't get involved again.

"-I'm uh - wow, uh, why are you here?" It was like word vomit as she had thrown up literally. "I mean - Michael and Kels?" she stuttered again and not being able to control my slurred speech. "-Where are Michael and Kelsey?" She was an idiot around him. Her words kept falling, and she finally stopped talking, pressing her lips together hard enough so she didn't utter another word. He was absolutely breathtaking, and it killed her inside. As bad as she wanted to run, she held her head up high as her friend was in view.

"Oh good, you two have introduced!" Kelsey's perky self walked toward the door as Lexie let out a nervous bolt of laughter and shook her head. _What universe was allowing this to be fair?_ After nearly a year of being away, he was back in her life.

She was overwhelmed by his presence, and she still hadn't walked into the house. There was an apologetic look as she cast her eyes back to Mark.

"Lexie, you okay?" Kelsey called out with a tiny chuckle. The question poised only made Lexie nervous, and she knew Mark was still staring. She just knew it.

He hadn't said a word which made the blonde more nervous. "I uh - I -" she chewed on her bottom lip and took a step forward, barely brushing passed Mark. With her presents still hanging from her arm, and the cookie tin gripped tightly between her palms, she cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. I brought gifts and cookies!" she smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, great, I'll take the cookies, and the presents you can put in the living room under the tree," she smiled. That's all she could possibly find herself to do around him. Could she ignore him? Probably not, not at dinner, and not elsewhere. The conversation would happen, introdutions and Kelsey and Michael making everything homely and warm. "Dinner is almost ready."

Lexie gave the girl a quick nod and smile, and headed to the living room. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her oxygen had been cut off, and between her red nose and her cheeks that were like ice; Lexie was possibly on the verge of getting a cold. She cursed herself for not wearing more layers, but she had taken plenty of hours out of her following day to pick out her outfit.

"Lex."

She heard the voice again as goosebumps ran up her arms as she turned around to see Mark. He was behind her, possibly watching her place the packages under the tree. His powder blue button-down shirt was what he wore, along with black slacks, while his sleeves were rolled up.

Her eyes tried to look at anything but him, but she finally set them on his own deep blues. "Hi Mark," she greeted with a forced smile. Her cheeks hurt from the frigid New York temperature, and smiling like nothing was wrong. "Merry Christmas," she smiled.

"I've missed you, I thought I'd never see you again," he replied to her casual greeting, that even he was too stubborn to say back. "Glad I came - almost didn't."

She huffed and began to walk past the plastic specialized surgeon. Lexie felt his fingers across her arm as she froze. "Didn't know you were friends with my friends."

"Actually they were my friends first. I _was_ a resident of New York for a long time," he stated, making her nervous. "-Can we talk?" he continued to push his welcome.

"About what?" she bluntly retorted, with another fake smile plastered on her face. "I really don't want to do this right now. I love Christmas, it's my favorite holiday - and you being here changes everything."

He had fixed his eyes on an ornament on the tree, causing Lexie to only watch from a dangerous distance. "What - let me guess, you don't do holidays? Kind of surprised."

Mark let out a chuckle from his throat. "Never had a true meaning of Christmas." His voice was almost cold, but it peaked curiosity to Lexie.

That was disappointing. Christmas was her favorite time of the year, and for someone to not have one; it kind of devastated her. "I'm sorry, maybe you will with - Sofia, and -"

The male cut her off after that comment, by holding up his hand, nearly defeated. "I know you hate me. I know you do. I know I ruined us, and you ran away, Lex. I expected this Christmas to actually be different - the entire year if we are being honest."

Did she hate him? Probably, but deep down she would never stop loving him. That was the truth, and something she would probably always take to her grave.

"Listen, I don't want to ruin Christmas, so we should just have dinner and enjoy Christmas," she sternly replied.

He nodded, completely in agreement, still with the same look as if Mark was stone. "Okay."


End file.
